


The French Mistake 2.0

by deathandelirium



Series: Demons and Classic Rock [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Also cats, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Mark Pellegrino is a baby, Randomness, Reader-Insert, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: What if you were part of the French Mistake?What if you were not really you?What if in this universe, you were not Dean's girl.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Demons and Classic Rock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	The French Mistake 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and i am not sorry  
> Also i am Mark Pellegrino's bitch.

**“AND CUT”** The scream on the set made Sam and Dean look around, a whole filming crew looking at them.

 _“Oh no not again_ ” Dean whined looking at where they were

“Angels?” Sam asked as his brother, who gave his shoulders again, ready for the people who approached them.

“Good one, Jensen, really working on that anger uh?” the director congratulated Dean, but the hunter stopped when he saw you across the set, dead in his tracks.

“(Y/N)…” he breathed out, making Sam look at him and then at your direction. You were laughing and showing some pictures at a make up artist.

“Dean… calm down we don’t know…” too late, the older Winchester had already run to you, crushing you in his arms.

“Hey, he... – hi, Jensen… Hello, hi Jar...” you laughed.

“Hi…” Dean tried not to call you the name he knew you by, he was not sure.

“Are you guys alright?” you noticed they looked at each other, confused.

“Ahm, yeah… we just, we were taken by surprise… seeing you here” Sam told you, making your brows furrow.

“Jared, you know we’ll have a scene later… I’ll appear to Dean in a vision, Mark must be coming around any time he had some radio thing to do, politics, you know… ” you laughed. “Did you guys not read the script again?” your eyes narrowed at them and the taller one laughs at you.

“Got me…” Sam had a guilty face, Dean was still starstruck by seeing the woman he loved and haven1t seen in so long right there, in front of him. Alive, laughing, perfect.

“Ugh guys… why don’t I do it for you? Just don’t let Bobby hear us… let’s go to my trailer. You can pass lines with Mark as soon as he gets here too” the two men followed you.

“Who’s Mark?” Dean asked his brother, who shrugged.

As the three of you entered the trailer a white cat with a little black on his face and yellow eyes purred at you.

“Hi, Cody, hi baby” you scratched behind his ears

“You have… a cat?” Sam asked, _was (Y/N) a cat person?_

“Yes, Jared, and a dachshund dog, Frankie, you’ve seen them…” your eyes went to the other guy now, who was silent, you approached him as the taller one greeted your cat.

“Jensen… is he… you know… is he alright?” it took Dean a couple of seconds to understand you were really talking to him but he nodded.

“Yeah, so… big scene eh?” Dean sit on the couch near his brother looking at some papers.

“Yeah, I swear I don’t know where they are taking this show anymore” he could feel emotional tears forming upon his face just by listening to your laugh. It’s been so long… “So, the last time… (Y/N) and Dean had that fight he went back to Lisa blablabla she met Lucifer all that right?” Dean and Sam agreed, she was laughing and remembering like it was a cool fun story; It was painful. “Apparently, (Y/N)’s been turned into this form of the knight from hell/queen or something since Lucifer still on the cage and… oh yeah, she plans of freeing him again” you read the words vaguely on the script, Dean felt his lugs failing

“(Y/N)’s a demon?” Dean asked, unsure of what to say.

“They didn’t specify this… but I didn’t get black eyes so far…” you smiled again, _they were acting so … weird. This show was too long, gosh._ “So how’re the girls?” you asked finally, trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

The door from your trailer opened and the boys jumped on the couch, you run to greet your husband with a kiss.

“Hi baby, how was the interview?” he hugged you, Sam and Dean were looking at each other in shock.

“You know, politics… “ he made a face, getting the cat on his arms now. “Hey guys, miss me?” the blonde man finally greets Sam and Dean, who tensed up.

“Don’t even start, leave it for the cons…” you scoffed, sitting on the blonde man’s lap and hugging him lightly.

“Yeah we better go, do the acting thing…. Cuz we’re actors…” Sam said, still in shock to the scene in front of him.

“Ok … see you later then.” weird… “ And Jared… Mark and me, Misha, Gen, Danneel, we’re all here for you” you smiled at him before the two got your of your trailer.

“Is it me or they were really weird?” you whispered to your husband, a second before the door closed.

“You never know with those two, love” he smiled back at you, who just agreed.

“Dude… “ Sam started a few steps away from the trailer “That was … (Y/N)’s married to…” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence.

“To Lucifer, Sam, fake-(Y/N) married fake-Lucifer” Dean was confused and angry… Lucifer? Of all of them?

**“** _**They have a cat”** _


End file.
